humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Choice: The Ultimate Determinant
Though these many forces come into play in life, there is a fundamental force that directs our lives. It is our own will and desires in life that to a great extent determine the outcomes in life. If a man wants financial security, then his action, whether he is conscious of it or not, will lead him to become more secure in life. Therefore, we can say that the ultimate determinate in our lives is human choice, what we really desire and will in the first place. Whatever we desire, be it financial security, love, high position, fame, creative outlet, high achievement, etc. or any combination of these will ultimately affect the outcome of achievement and happiness in life. This is not to say that our capacities and character, the social atmosphere and conditions, and the other hidden patterns of life that we have outlined above won't come into play. It is just to point out that the starting point for most outcomes in our lives is our inner wants, and desires, which we are given the freedom to seek out in our lives. We may not get to our deepest desires in the manner expected, but ultimately we are moving in that direction. A man wondered why no matter how hard he tried that he never really became prosperous. He then thought back on his life to his early 20's and remembered how idealistic he was; how he really wanted to write about the new changes in the world, and otherwise educate others to new developments and possibilities. He later became an instructor who taught others, and he edited a web site where he explained new age ideas for personal and social growth. (Up to that time, he never became prosperous because gaining wealth was never critical to his life. He could, of course, change course and could make prosperity a central driving force in his life if he truly wished to do so. It's his choice.) Accomplishment and the Sanction of One's Emotions '' Here is another way of putting it. An individual may ''think about ways to improve himself, but that is not enough to accomplish a thing in life. He can even try (i.e.) to accomplish something at a greater level, but that might not bring in the desired results. When the mind decides to accomplish, it needs the sanction of the vital, the emotions. When there is a desire, a deep emotion to accomplish a thing, it gains force and will of purpose. Thought to accomplish a thing without the emotional desire and need, will ultimately leave things as they are. When the sanction of the emotions is obtained, accomplishment of the thing gathers force, and attracts positive circumstance from life. For example, an individual might want to obtain more money in his life. However, at an emotional level this individual might feel secure and self-satisfied in his current state (he may or not be conscious that he feels this way!). Perhaps he seeks freedom more than material gain as money. He will not accomplish what his mind thinks is necessary. Money will not come to such an individual, even if he thinks he needs more money. On the other hand, a deep-felt want, hunger, ambition for money will unleash positive responses from life, and money will be attracted to such an individual. Furthermore, if he takes a physical action, i.e. he acts on this emotion, he completes the process that will attract money to him in his life. he has gathered the full force to accomplish. The filmmaker Ken Burns was working on a film on baseball. In the middle of it, he conceived of a film on the history of jazz. He thought it a great idea, and felt it would be an extension of his work on the baseball film. After a number of years, no action was taken on the jazz film even though he conceived of it earlier on, and could have begun some initial preparation of the film even as he was working on the baseball film. Only years later did he feel an emotional stirring to work on the jazz project. From that point, it came about very quickly, and with great intensity and organization. (PS. The physical creation of the film was relatively easy, even a joyous occasion, because the emotional sense was always behind.) Category:Human Choice Category:Accomplishment